elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Crown Store Showcase
Poniżej znajdują się treści z Crown Store z oficjalnej strony The Elder Scrolls Online. Zawartość * Crown Store Showcase/Costumes * Crown Store Showcase/Crafting * Crown Store Showcase/Mounts * Crown Store Showcase/Pets * Crown Store Showcase/Personalities Hats Abah's Watch Turban Not even a fez is as cool as a hat shaped like an onion. Now you can feel dapper yet comfortable under the desert sun by donning the Abah's Watch Turban, the head-wrapping of the stylish Hew's Bane guards! Abah's Watch Turban with Mask It's incognito time: at your next desert soiree, be stylish yet mysterious, intriguing and tantalizing, by combining the Abah's Watch Turban with a feature-concealing mask. No one will ever suspect you're actually crashing the party. Alliance Rider Hood Show your allegiance! Wear the Alliance Rider Hood and proudly display your army's bold heraldic symbol, whether it's the Eagle, the Lion, or the Dragon! The appearance automatically conforms to your character's alliance in the Three Banners War. Jhunal's Owl Mask Wise-Wing the Owl is associated in northern Tamriel with the god Jhunal or Julianos. During the Witches Festival she is said to warn the unwary away from graveyards and witches' covens where they may come to harm. Her owl mask is sure to inspire others to trust in your wisdom! It's a real hoot. New Life Festival Cap Celebrate the turning of the year and the return of Magnus the Sun in this festive New Life cap. With a bobbing ball of fur on the end of its tapering blue velvet wimple, everyone will know you're the life of the winter party! New Life Monk's Cap For those who wish to celebrate New Life without tawdry and garish display, we offer this more modest festival hat, well suited to austere monks, simple merchants, Resolutes of Stendarr, and holy knights vowed to poverty. Because New Life is for everyone! Rajhin's Cat Mask Feeling feline? Get cat-faced! During the Witches Festival, no one perpetrates more cunning and devious tricks than Rajhin the Footpad, the Purring Liar. This mask enables you to adopt one of the many faces of that consummate trickster. Silvenari Felt Bycoket This bycoket is the dashing felt cap worn by the Silvenar's Own Jaqspurs, the famous archers who form the personal guard of the Bosmer "Voice of the People." This elite unit has been revived for the Aldmeri Dominion by the latest Silvenar. Their hat looks as good on men as it does on women. Sun's Dusk Winter Hood The New Life Festival is upon us, and we have an array of hats to celebrate! You'll be toasty warm even in Sun's Dusk with this festive furry hood, crowned with a spray of lucky mistletoe that will make you welcome everywhere. Z'en Vengeance Kiss-Me-Not Cap When a Wood Elf vows a Vengeance Oath to the god Z'en, they may wear this tusk-encrusted cap as a symbol of having sworn off physical affection until the vendetta is complete. Admittedly, the Kiss-Me-Not is also sometimes worn just as a joke. Because the Bosmer are like that. Housing Ald Velothi Harbor House On the coast north of Gnisis, this spacious three-level home in the Redoran "bug-house" style comes with a walled courtyard, a next-door dock, and convenient access to the nearby ruins of Ashalmawia and Arkngthunch-Sturdumz. Amaya Lake Lodge Enjoy the opulent luxury of a country lodge built by the Dark Elves of an earlier, more expansive era—a walled estate with a grand multistory house, roof balcony, stable, storage shed, well, and room for a formal garden. Landed gentry, indeed! Craglorn Multicultural Furniture Packs Craglorn Multicultural Bedroom pack A selection of mainly Ra Gada-inspired cross-cultural bedroom furnishings, ideal for Earthtear Cavern. The screens and tapestries are especially appropriate for Earthtear's “open" plan. Craglorn Multicultural Kitchen pack A selection of cross-cultural kitchen furnishings, largely Ra Gada in style, that would go well in Earthtear Cavern. Craglorn Multicultural Knick-Knacks pack This broad array of domestic goods, mostly drawing on Redguard designs, will give your new home in Earthtear Cavern that lived-in feel! Craglorn Multicultural Parlor pack An assortment of living-room furnishings, a mixture of pieces from the Forebears and Crowns, that will look very well indeed scattered artistically around Earthtear Cavern. Cyrodilic Parlor Pack For three thousand years, the Imperials of the Nibenay valley have set the standards for sophistication and class. Now you can furnish your living room Nibenese style with these benches, shelves, and decorations. Earthtear Cavern You want privacy? What could be more private than lost and forgotten Nedic ruins in a remote corner of Craglorn's backcountry? It even includes some Redguard touches from later occupants—but once you move in, it's all yours to decorate in whatever cultural fashion you please! Formal Garden Shrubbery The ancient civilizations of Tamriel have long esteemed gardening as one of the premier domestic arts. Here is a broad selection of trimmed topiaries and sculpted shrubs for those who prefer the esthetic of a refined and formal garden. Furniture Packs Dwarven Pipes Do you like construction sets? If so, you'll love this selection of Dwarven pipes, ducts, gears, and conduits for adding a Deep Elf touch to your home. Morrowind: Lord Vivec Set By the Three! Show your devotion to Morrowind's Living Gods with furnishings inspired by Lord Vivec, the Tribunal Temple, and Vvardenfell. Grand Topal Hideaway Are you ready for the last word in luxury? Two words: bamboo gazebo. Did you think only mad masterminds of vast criminal organizations can have their own private tropical islands? Well, think again: you, too, could have a sumptuous hidden hideaway ever-trembling on the verge of volcanic destruction! Island Furniture Island Assortment Household Pack A selection of household necessities that will give your tropical lair that comfortable and lived-in look. Island Cuisine Kitchen Pack An assortment of kitchen furnishings drawn from cultures across southern Tamriel, ideal for the Grand Topal Hideaway. Island Hideaway Parlor Pack A selection of living room furnishings hand-picked to complement the architecture and setting of the Grand Topal Hideaway. Island Nights Bedroom Pack After a rough day in Tamriel, relax in splendor on your tropical furnishings as the soft Topal breezes rustle the thatch of your luxurious hideaway's roof. Aah! Home in Nibenay Bedroom Pack Are you a true Tamrielic cosmopolitan? Anyone who grew up near Cheydinhal, Bravil, or the Imperial City itself will find these bedroom furnishings comfortably familiar. Niben Valley Kitchen Pack This comprehensive pack includes everything you need to outfit your kitchen the like the cultured master chefs of the Nibenese. Tamrielic Household Necessities Pack If you want to give your house that true lived-in feel, you'll want to decorate it with plenty of the basics: crates, barrels, tools, tableware, bottles, and much more. Make it not just a house, but a home! Tel Galen Fulfill your fantasies of a fungal flat with this fabulous Telvanni wizard's tower, on a private island on Azura's Coast! Comes complete with grand foyer, workshop, suite, and tower chamber ideal for magical research. Trees of Tamriel Garden Pack It's not a home without a shady tree just outside the window. Here is a broad assortment of basic Tamrielic trees, shrubs, and bushes for greening up the homestead. Licencja Nawigacja Kategoria:Treści ze strony Elderscrollsonline.com